Sirius and Xavier Celeste
'''Sirius and Xavier Celeste '''are the younger twin brothers of Symphony Rose Celeste and they are role-played by Skyebreeze. History Sirius and Xavier are identical twin boys and the third and fourth children of the Celeste family. Though the boys are identical, they have different personalities: Sirius is very responsible, while Xavier is a class clown. Sirius helps the family around the house and helped take care of Serena when she was a baby. Xavier, on the other hand, likes to make people laugh and paints on the walls and on canvases. When the family moved from the mansion to the three-room cottage, the twins were eight years old and still acted the same way as they did before, but Xavier doesn't have a lot of walls to paint on. Six years later, after Damieon left the family in searching for a better future for his family, Orick the Slayer appeared to them and cursed their grandmother and started terrorizing the family. After two years, Orick stopped tormenting the family for some reason, but destroyed the family's means to travel. Arnet and Lyvia decided to search for a place to create a house and the children should see the world. After settling down in a house in Fantasia Valley Orick returned and only succeeded in killing the parents, but he was sent far away from the planet. Sirius and Xavier, along with Serena live with Symphony in Fantasia Valley. Interests Sirius *Sirius studies animals from different parts of the world on how they move and communicate with each other. His nose can detect smells from a mile radius and helps him with his cooking skills. Learning the movements of animals allows Sirius to be on their level and sometimes uses his study of animal movement in his martial arts. Xavier *Xavier is not a very good comedian, but makes it up with his precise art skills. Art was always his passion and uses his knowledge of drawing lines and shapes to his advantage. When Xavier fights, he creates shapes and lines, then they become a physical form. Relationships Symphony Rose Celeste *Sirius and Xavier's older sister. They are both loyal to her and will refuse to abandon her in time of need. Sirius confides in Symphony when he feels troubled. Xavier sometimes makes harmless, yet embarrassing jokes at her expense. Serena Celeste *Sirius and Xavier's baby sister. Both of the them adored Serena and act like her protectors. Sirius helped their mom take care of Serena, while Xavier hangs out with their sister and gives her the nickname, "Twinkle Toes." Mercy *Xavier's love interest. He met her when she help save his friends, the Guardians and his sister, Symphony. After they won, Mercy gave him her number and she returned home. He began to call and meet her around where she worked. Lupita *Guardian of the Environment. At first, Sirius had a crush on Lupita, then over time, he developed a strong interest in her. Lupita got shy when she first saw him. Both of them defend each other when the other is being threatened. Lupita is annoyed when Sirius is called "Dog Star Boy" and Sirius hates it when she is called "Wolfie." Lupita is a huge fan of Sirius' brownies, which she thinks are amazing. Due to having a relationship with Lupita, who is Queen of the Hidden Forest, he becomes King of the Hidden Forest. Trivia *Sirius is allergic to eggs, so he uses a egg substitute in his baking. *Xavier is allergic to mint. *Sirius is named after the brightest star of the sky. Also, the star, Sirius is called the Dog Star. *Xavier means "bright; splendid" in Arabic. *Their birthday is June 8th. Gallery Sirius Celeste2.jpg|Sirius in King outfit Sirius Celeste3.jpg|Sirius work Sirius Celeste4.jpg|Sirius winter Xavier Celeste2.jpg|Xavier in fancy clothes Xavier Celeste3.jpg|Xavier winter Celeste Twins.jpg|Sirius and Xavier's primary Celeste Twins2.jpg|secondary outfits Celeste Twins3.jpg|Close up of the two of them together. Sirius and Xavier's human forms.jpg|Sirius and Xavier's human disguises, James and Daniel Marcus Celeste parents and older sister.jpg|Lyvia (mother), Arnet (father), and Alima (eldest sister) Celeste Siblings.jpg|Symphony (older sister), Sirius (right), Xavier (left), and Serena (baby sister) Swanika Celeste.jpg|Swanika (grandmother) Damieon.jpg|Damieon (grandfather) Category:Skyebreeze Category:Males Category:Good Category:No Center Category:Teenagers Category:Star Fairies Category:Twins Category:Siblings Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Outsider Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Fighter Category:Humorist Category:Artist Category:Animal lover